Satanée potion
by Lord-Snape
Summary: Harry va prendre une potion ayant comme conséquences des réactions très  chaudes  .
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Lord-Snape

Titre : Satanée potion

Résumé : Harry va prendre une potion ayant comme conséquences des réactions très « chaudes ».

Couple : HP / SS

Note : Fic en deux parties. L'histoire est terminée et bien au « chaud » sur mon portable donc pas de tracas, vous aurez la suite sans problème ^^.

Je remercie de tout coeur ma beta-lectrice ---) Yulrich

* * *

La guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était finie. Il y avait eu des pertes humaines tant du côté de lumière, que celui de Voldemort. Mais la vie reprenait son cours. C'est ainsi qu'on retrouva Harry pour sa septième année à Poudlard. La chasse aux Horcruxes l'ayant empêché de passer ses Aspics, il s'était décidé de recommencer son année. Bien qu'il n'y fût pas obligé, le ministère l'autorisait à aller directement à l'école des aurores après l'exploit d'avoir combattu Voldemort mais ce dernier refusa l'offre. Poudlard lui avait trop manqué pendant son exil, c'était sa maison, l'endroit où il se sentait enfin chez lui. Hermione de son côté, avait eu la possibilité de travailler aux ministères de la magie, dans la section recherche. Ron, lui, était déterminé à devenir aurore.

L'entente entre les maisons était plus sereine, il n'y avait plus de rancœur entre elles. Du côté des serpentards, ils étaient beaucoup plus calme, ne recherchant plus la bagarre pour une quelconque raison. Mais la guerre avait fait beaucoup de ravage dans leur maison, beaucoup d'élèves se retrouvaient orphelins ou simplement sans parents car ces derniers s'étaient retrouvés à Askaban. Draco Malfoy ne fut pas l'exception, son père était en prison et sa mère avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Son comportement avait radicalement changé, il n'était plus si austère. Et les altercations avec le survivant n'existaient plus, un certain respect c'était installé entre eux.

La bataille pour être premier de classe avait dés lors commencé. Chacun étudiait au maximum pour être le meilleur passant des journées entières à la bibliothèque. Les cours devinrent assez facile pour eux. Draco se débrouillait beaucoup mieux en défense contre les forces du mal et Harry arrivait à faire une potion sans faire exploser son chaudron. En fin de compte, aucun des professeurs ne pu les départager, ils étaient tout simplement ex-aequo, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leur affaire.

Après des jours à s'interroger, ils décidèrent mutuellement de se lancer deux défis, un en défense et l'autre en potion. Le premier consistait à attraper un descendant d'Aragog dans la forêt interdite. Le deuxième était de faire une potion que l'autre avait choisi et de la boire. Ils déterminèrent le jour et l'heure du premier défi. Le samedi suivant fût choisi.

Jour du défi n°1, 21.00

La nuit était tombé, beaucoup d'étudiants dormaient déjà, seul quelques élèves traînaient encore dans les couloirs de l'école. Draco, lui, attendait patiemment le survivant aux extrémités de la forêt.

-Alors Malfoy prêt à faire dans ta culotte, demanda Harry avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme, Potter. Répondit ce dernier lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-Quoi, aurais-tu peur des p'tites bêbêtes qui se cachent la dedans ? Interrogea le survivant en pointant du doigt la forêt sombre.

-N'importe quoi, bon on le fait ce satané défi, ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi je voudrais aller me coucher, donc si notre petit potty aurait la délicatesse de bouger ses fesses, j'en serais ravi. Termina le blond en se dirigeant vers le refuge de l'araignée géante.

-Pff, même pas drôle. Murmura Harry entre ses lèvres.

Ayant allumé chacun leurs baguettes, ils avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans bruit. Ne voulant pas réveiller d'autres créatures séjournant dans les bois. Vouloir attraper une bestiole à 8 pattes, n'était déjà pas une mince à faire, mais se coltiner des centaures ou des trolls en pleine nuit n'était pas une bonne idée. Après avoir marché plusieurs kilomètres, ils arrivèrent enfin à la tanière d'Aragog. Éteignant leurs baguettes, ils se cachèrent derrières des arbustes, observant l'entrée de la caverne. Espérant ne pas devoir rentrer pour aller chercher leur cible à l'intérieur. Scrutant les moindres coins de l'entrée, ils aperçurent enfin, deux petites bestioles dormant non loin d'eux.

-T'es prêt ? Demanda Harry au blond qui s'était rapproché de lui.

-Ouais, répondis ce dernier. Allons-y.

Chacun parti de son côté, laissant à l'autre le soin de s'occuper de sa proie. Harry avança sans bruit, réfléchissant à quel sort il pourrait jeter pour capturer l'araignée. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, son choix fut porté sur le sort de saucisson ainsi que sur un sort de silence empêchant ainsi l'animal de prévenir ses congénères. Quand il arriva enfin assez près de sa cible, il lança ses deux sorts simultanément, entravent ainsi ses moindres mouvements. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui lança un sortilège de lévitation pour la ramené aux abords de l'école, preuve que son défi était réussi. Marchant avec sa proie en direction de Poudlard, Harry fut stoppé par un cri pas très masculin, lâchant immédiatement son butin, il se dirigea au pas de course vers les hurlements. Parvenant enfin à l'endroit où devait se trouver Draco, il fût arrêté net devant le spectacle que ce dernier lui offrait. Le blond était immobilisé dans une des nombreuses toiles que regorgeaient la forêt interdite, sa proie suspendue au dessus de sa tête, essayant de lui grignoter ses cheveux platines, malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour l'en empêcher. Harry ne pût retenir son amusement devant cette scène ce qui augmenta considérablement la colère du blond.

-Au lieu de te poiler comme une baleine, tu pourrais m'aider, hurla le jeune homme dont le visage se remplissait irrémédiablement de bave de l'animal.

-Je... commença le survivant mais ne pu terminer sa phrase tant le fou rire qu'il le submergeait entravait chaque membres de son corps.

-Par Salazar, tu vas bouger ton cul, explosa le blond.

Après plusieurs minutes, qui sembla des heures pour Draco, Harry orienta sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur l'araignée qui tomba instantanément au sol, libérant ainsi les cheveux du blond.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il à Draco tout en s'approchant de lui pour le libérer de sa prison.

-..., fût la seule réponse qu'il reçu.

-Rhooo, ne te vexe pas c'était marrant non ?

-Marrant ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Te faire bouffer les cheveux par cette maudite bestiole, tu trouves ça drôle ? Pesta Draco, s'évertuant à enlever le liquide visqueux de son visage.

-Retournons à l'école, il est tard. S'exclama Harry entraînant un blond aigri à sa suite.

Le retour vers l'école se fît sans encombre. Arrivé à destination, chacun parti en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs mais avant que le Gryffondor ne disparaisse au bout du couloir, le Serpentard lui lança :

-J'ai définitivement perdu le premier chalenge mais attends-toi demain à quelque chose de bien pire pour le défi de potion, fit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

-On verra, lâcha le survivant continuant sa marche vers son dortoir, souriant ironiquement aux paroles du blond.

Jour du défi n°2,

Le lieu pour le deuxième défi se trouvait au troisième étage de l'école, appelé la salle sur demande. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était présent dans la pièce, deux tables en chênes massifs, deux chaudrons, des accessoires pour découper ainsi qu'une armoire remplie d'ingrédients pour la fabrication de la potion. Quand l'heure du duel arriva, chacun prit place derrière leur plan de travail parcourant un parchemin échangé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Prêt ? Questionna Draco.

-Ouais !

Après avoir déposé leurs papiers, les deux participants partirent chercher les éléments nécessaires à la confection de leurs breuvages. Déposant leurs victuailles sur la table, ils mirent le feu à leurs chaudrons. Le défi venait de commencer.

-Quelles seront les conséquences de cette potion ?, demanda Harry tournant sa mixture dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et ajoutant toutes les deux minutes, des ailes de chauve-souris.

-Ne t'affole pas, répondit le Serpentard. Elle n'est ni mortel, ni définitive.

-Ouais, que tu dis.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Potter ?

-Je te répondrai après avoir bu la potion, si je suis toujours vivant. Murmura ce dernier entre ses lèvres.

-Pfff, pour un qui a combattu le seigneur des ténèbres, tu n'as pas beaucoup de courage.

-La ferme, Malfoy. Fût les derniers mots du brun.

Les heures passèrent assez rapidement et les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours aussi concentrés sur leurs décoctions. Le Gryffondor ne pût s'empêcher de glousser intérieurement, imaginant la tête du blond après avoir prit la mixture que le survivant lui avait demandé de préparer. Ce dernier s'était résigné à demander de l'aide aux jumeaux Weasley, sachant que quasiment toutes leurs farces étaient inédites, donc impossible pour Draco de savoir ce qu'il confectionnait. Après avoir déposé l'ingrédient final, Harry coupa le feu du chaudron. Jetant un coup d'œil du côté du Serpentard, il s'aperçu que ce dernier avait aussi fini.

-Voilà, ils nous restent plus qu'à la boire, s'exclama Draco les yeux remplis de crainte.

-Ouais. Répondit Harry pas plus rassuré que le blond.

Ils versèrent ensemble le liquide dans une fiole, se jetant un dernier regard, ils avalèrent net la potion. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'une quelconque modification n'apparaisse chez nos deux concurrents. Quand subitement un hurlement provenant du blond ce fit entendre.

-Bordel, Potter, c'est quoi cette p*** de potion ? S'écria le Serpentard tenant dans ses mains des mèches blondes.

Harry était à terre, son hilarité était tellement grande que ces jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui.

-Hahaha, Malfoy tu devrais voir ta tête, gloussa-t-il tout en retenant ses cotes douloureuses vu la force de son fou rire.

Draco ignora superbement le survivant incapable de se reprendre, faisant apparaître un miroir juste en face de lui. Le choc fût terrible. Il ne lui restait que sur le crane que quelques touffes blondes, le reste de ses cheveux étaient éparpillés tout autour de lui.

-Hahaha, étaient les seules paroles qu'on pouvait entendre provenir du survivant.

-Tu peux bien te bidonner, Potter. S'exclama le Serpentard d'un œil mauvais, mais tu ne rigoleras plus très longtemps, pas après avoir prit ma potion.

Le rire cessa aussitôt. Après les paroles de Draco, Harry se redressa aussi vite que ses cotes le permettaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

L'inquiétude apparut sur les traits du jeune homme, imaginant les pires choses que pourrait provoquer la mixture avalée plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

-Tu verras bien, fût la seule réponse obtenue de la part du Serpentard.

-Mais... commença Harry, quand son attention fût portée sur autre chose. Une sensation bizarre prit le survivant au dépourvu. Une bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe s'était formée.

-Un aphrodisiaque ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux, demanda-t-il au blond qui gardait toujours sur ces lèvres un sourire satanique.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il. C'est encore pire que ça. C'était au tour de Draco maintenant de se réjouir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Harry essayant de masquer le renflement entre ses jambes.

-Avec une potion aphrodisiaque, tu peux te soulager seul autant de fois que tu veux, mais avec celle-ci, cela est impossible. Gloussa le blond, plus tellement blond.

-Quoi ? Mais comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas rester comme ça éternellement !! Tu as bien dit qu'elle ne serait pas définitive. S'énerva le brun.

-Elle ne l'est pas, commença Draco, Je l'ai déjà essayé sur d'autre personne et tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle très efficace. Le seul moyen de ne pas rester dans cet état est de te faire jouir par la personne dont ton cœur est épris.

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas !! explosa le survivant. Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ?

-Je te retourne la question, fit le blond. As-tu remarqué ce qui me reste sur la tête ? Hein ?

-Ma potion ne dure que 24 h et tu peux très bien le cacher avec un bonnet !! s'exclama Harry.

-N'importe quoi ! On est en été, Potter. Tu me vois aller en classe avec un truc sur ma tête ?

-Et moi, je fais quoi ? Imagine un peu aller au cours du Professeur Mcgonagal dans cet état !

Imaginant la tête que pourrait avoir leur professeur, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, combien de temps dure ta potion, demanda-t-il au blond.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit plutôt, tu dois être soulagé par la personne que tu aimes. Répondit-il.

-Mais je n'aime personne, s'exclama Harry. Je fais comment alors ?

-Impossible, tu dois certainement aimer quelqu'un, sinon la potion n'aurait pas fonctionné.

-Mais... commença le brun mais fût coupé par le Serpentard.

-Écoute, si effectivement personne ne t'intéressait, tu n'aurais pas réagit. Il serait resté plat. Mais vu l'était dont tu te trouves, la conclusion vient d'elle-même. Il ne te reste plus qu'à aller la trouver et te déclarer. Termina-t-il.

-T'es malade. Marmonna Harry.

-Et bien, si tu ne te décides pas tu resteras comme ça un bon bout de temps. Rigola Draco.

-C'est malin, quelle idée aussi d'inventer des potions pareilles. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

Questionna-t-il au blond.

-Non.

-Merlin, il va me tuer.

-Qui, demanda le Serpentard.

-Personne.

-T'en est sûr ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Fit Harry en remettant sa robe de sorcier, évitant ainsi les yeux indiscrets sur son anatomie.

-Bon, comme tu veux. Je retourne à mon dortoir chercher un bonnet, passe une excellente journée Potter, fit Draco avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais, c'est ça, barre-toi.

Harry se décida à sortir de la salle sur demande pour rejoindre la tour des Griffondors. Chaque pas était un supplice pour le jeune homme, ses vêtements frottant son érection beaucoup trop douloureuse à son gout. Comment Draco a pût me faire une chose pareil, pensa le survivant dépité.

Arrivé au dortoir, il se dirigea directement vers les douches, ne pouvant plus supporter cette sensation plus longtemps. Avec des gestes saccadés, Harry se déshabilla rapidement allant jusqu'à déchirer ses vêtements tant son érection lui était insupportable. Quand il arriva enfin à enlever son boxeur, il se jeta sous l'eau bouillante espérant pouvoir se soulager seul, ignorant ainsi les paroles du blond. Sa main tremblante entra directement en contact avec son membre dressé. Ce fût accompagné d'une respiration haletante qu'il commença son va-et-vient sur sa verge sensible. Harry fut obligé de constater que ses simples attouchements ne donnèrent pas l'effet escompté. Fermant les yeux, il fit remonter sa main inactive le long du corps, imaginant ainsi que cette dernière provienne de son fantasme vivant. Parvenu au niveau du torse, il vint titiller délicatement ses tétons, les frottant, les pinçant entre le pouce et l'index. Un grognement de satisfaction se fît entendre dans la cabine.

Les jambes du survivant se mit à trembler, ne pouvant garder son équilibre ainsi, il se laissa tomber à genoux, l'eau chaude continuant à ruisseler sur son corps tendu. Après plusieurs secondes de ce châtiment, sa main reprit son exploration. Glissant le long de ses cotes, s'approchant inexorablement de son intimité. De son index, il frotta sensiblement son entrée. La sensation était étrange, ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il fît pénétrer son doigt doucement, l'enfonçant dans cet antre étonnamment serré. Un cri de pur plaisir sorti de ses lèvres. Sentant la jouissance approchée, ses mains se mirent à bouger de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort lorsqu'une douleur insupportable cingla ses reins, l'empêchant d'arriver jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Étalé dans la douche, Harry reprenait peu à peu sa respiration, massant l'endroit où la douleur c'était fait sentir. Maudissant pour la millième fois l'auteur de cette farce stupide. Son regard se posa sur son entre-jambe, voyant ainsi son membre fièrement levé.

-Bon sang, il va me le payer, marmonna le survivant en se levant.

Sortant de la douche, il s'habilla rapidement, essayant de ne pas toucher son sexe dont la sensibilité était accrue. Quittant la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers son lit. En se couchant aux dessus des couvertures, il attrapa une fiole posé sur sa table de nuit, une potion de sommeil sans rêves, espérant ainsi être tranquille pendant quelques heures.

À suivre.

* * *

Alors que va-t-il se passer, hum ? Vous voulez le savoir, hein ? Il ne vous reste qu'une seule chose à faire et vous aurez la suite immédiatement. Vous avez trouvé ? Et vouiii, si j'ai plus de 15 reviews, 14 ?, 10 ? (positives cela va sans dire, car heu les négatives, j'aime pas trop), je vous met la suite dans l'heure.

Sadique, moi ? Mais naannnn.

À vos claviers !!!!!!!!!!

PS. Désolée pour la mise en page, j'ai éditée le chap, mais c'était pô ma faute sniffff


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, comme vous me l'avez demandé si gentillement, voici la suite. Pour être franche, j'étais moi-même incapable d'attendre mdrrr

Réponse aux reviews :

Aurelie Malfoy : Merci à toi ^^, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !!

Petite brioche : Ouais, c'est bien trouvé ^^, mais le pauvre il en a quand même bavé mdrrr

Makiang : Mais naaan, suis pas sadique !! Allez juste un p'tit peu hihi Merci pour ton com, ça fait super plaisir ^^

mamanline : Franchement ton com. me va droit au coeur !!! Merci beaucoup :)

Loveless : Nope, ça compte pas hihihi. Mais naann c'est pas horrible, de coupé là je veux dire ^^ Merci quand même pour tes 3 commentaires !! Sinon pour la publication de la suite y avait deux possibilités, soit je la postais dans une semaine, soit je la mettais après 15 reviews. J'ai jugée bon pour les 15 reviews, la preuve j'en ai eu 5 en quelques heures. Et nan je réclame pas de commentaires na. Sinon pourquoi j'ai mis 15 ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai une autre fic en cours et plus de 2549 personnes l'ont lues et j'ai eu 28 reviews, un peu triste nan ?

Bon assez de blabla, voici la suite, tadaaaam !!!!

* * *

Lors de son réveil, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, son érection était toujours bien présente et de plus en plus douloureuse. Regardant son réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi plus de douze heures d'affilé et que c'était déjà le lendemain matin, les premiers cours de la journée allaient bientôt commencer. Vérifiant qu'aucuns autres garçons n'étaient présents dans la pièce, il s'extirpa des draps. S'habillant de sa chemise et de son pantalon, laissant de côté son boxer, ne pouvant supporter un vêtement serré.

Prenant son sac à dos, il se dirigea ensuite vers la classe d'histoire de la magie. Des petits gémissements sortaient de sa bouche à chaque pas, chaque mouvement lui envoyait des étincelles dans les reins. Arrivé à destination, il alla s'asseoir directement au fond de la classe, attendant que son professeur et les élèves arrivent. Après plusieurs minutes, un brouhaha se fit entendre à l'extérieur, signifiant ainsi la venue des étudiants et le début du cours. Quand Draco rentra à son tour, ce dernier se dirigea directement vers le survivant.

-Alors bien dormi, Potter ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-...

-Allez quoi, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule quand même.

-La ferme, Malfoy. Je te parle plus avant la fin de l'année. Répondit Harry essayant de ne pas trop gesticuler sur sa chaise.

-T'as toujours pas été te déclarer, constata le blond, jetant un coup d'œil à l'entre-jambe du survivant.

-Ta gueule, Malfoy. Fût les derniers mots qui sorti de la bouche d'Harry.

Se baissant et cherchant dans son sac pour prendre le livre que le professeur venait de demander, un élancement dans les reins le fit gémir de douleur. Draco se retourna vers lui, voyant ainsi le survivant avec une main dans le bas du dos.

-C'est pas possible, fit le blond, commençant à rire. Tu as essayé de te soulager seul ? Interrogea-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Le survivant se redressa sur sa chaise et lui envoya un regard polaire. Attendant plusieurs minutes que la douleur s'atténue, il leva ensuite la main, attirant ainsi l'attention du professeur.

-Monsieur, n'est-il pas interdit l'usage d'un couvre-chef pendant les heures de cours ? Demanda Harry avec un air innocent regardant son professeur.

-Si, Monsieur Potter, depuis1935, les élèves sont interdits de porter quoi que ce soit pendant la classe. Expliqua-t-il à Harry.

-Comment se fait-il que Malfoy porte un bonnet et qu'on ne lui dise rien, interrogea-t-il avec un sourire espiègle naissant au bord des lèvres.

-C'est exact. Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez l'enlever, s'il vous plait. Ordonna le professeur.

-Potter, je vais te tuer, fût les mots prononcé par un blond furax.

Toute la classe s'était retournée vers les deux jeunes hommes, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pût se passer entre eux. Quand le blond se décida enfin à enlever son bonnet, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre de la part des étudiants et du professeur en face de lui, certains élèves avaient les yeux exorbités, d'autres avaient une bouche béante. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre provenait du survivant, écroulé sur la table, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Après plusieurs secondes, toute la classe le suivi dans son hilarité. Le blond dépité se leva d'un bond, mais avant de quitter la classe, il se vengea d'Harry. Faisant tomber « innocemment » sa plume, il s'accroupit à côté du survivant, leva sa main et pressa l'endroit devenu sensible du brun. Harry toujours étalé sur son banc en se bidonnant, stoppa net, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son entre-jambe, envoyant ainsi une décharge électrique le long du corps. Serrant les lèvres, il ne put empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

-Bye, Potter. Murmura Draco en se redressant.

Sachant que tous les élèves avaient entendu son soupir, il se releva précipitamment et couru hors de la classe, rouge de honte. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire, l'attouchement de Draco avait décuplé les sensations dans son bas-ventre, il soufflait, haletait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour demander de l'aide à Madame Pomfresh, mettant ainsi son égo de côté. Après plusieurs couloirs, il fût stoppé dans son avancé par un professeur.

-Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs de l'école alors que vous devriez être en cours. Interrogea ce même professeur.

Les seules pensées du survivant à ce moment là étaient « Non pas lui, s'il vous plait ».

Il se retourna, remettant sa robe de sorcier convenablement devant lui, empêchant ainsi l'homme en face de voir son érection. Son corps se mit à trembler d'anticipation.

-Alors Monsieur Potter, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante, de fine gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

-Monsieur, je ne me sens pas bien, je dois tout de suite aller à l'infirmerie, supplia le jeune homme.

-Comme ça le garçon qui a survécut nous fait un malaise, comme c'est touchant. Fit le professeur d'une voix arrogante.

-PROFESSEUR ROGUE, cria Harry, laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plait, reprit-il plus calmement essayant par tous les moyens de calmer sa respiration.

Voyant que ce dernier n'était pas disposer à le laisser partir, Harry se retourna rapidement, voulant fuir le Maître des potions, il se mit à courir. Le professeur estomaqué par le comportement de son élève resta interdit plusieurs secondes. Quand enfin il se rendit compte que le survivant détalait comme un lapin, il se mit à courir après lui, en criant et l'injuriant.

-POTTER, ARRÊTEZ-VOUS. Cria Rogue après quelques minutes de course folle. SALLE PETIT VERACRASSE, SI JE VOUS ATTRAPE, VOUS ALLEZ LE SENTIR PASSE.

Harry entendant ces paroles, essaya de courir plus vite, paniquant au ton du professeur, se disant en lui-même que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Harry haletait, son aine était en feu, le frottement du pantalon sur son membre était un supplice. Réfléchissant au moyen de semer Rogue pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, il ne vit pas la marche devant lui et s'écroula de tout son long sur les dalles de l'école. Écoutant les pas du Maître des potions approchés, il essaya de se relever le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour lui, son professeur le rattrapa par le col au moment où il s'enfuyait de nouveau. Rogue était à bout de souffle. Son visage était rouge suite à l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour attraper Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Son professeur était trop près de lui, beaucoup trop près. Il pouvait sentir les effluves de potions sur ses vêtements. Son corps se remit à trembler, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de bouger.

-BONG SANG, REPONDEZ POTTER, s'énerva Rogue, secouant Harry dans tous les sens pour qu'il parle.

N'y tenant plus Harry plaqua son professeur contre le mur de pierre, attrapant la baguette de ce dernier, il la lança plus loin dans le couloir, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre. Le Maître des potions surprit par le geste de son élève, ne put esquiver un seul mouvement, il se retrouva écrasé contre le mur, son élève attachant ses bras derrière son dos.

-POTTER, LÂCHEZ-MOI, hurla le Maître des cachots.

Ce dernier essayait de se débattre mais la poigne du survivant était trop forte. Il arrêta tous mouvements quand il entendit un murmure sensuel près de son oreille.

-S'il vous plait, Monsieur, ne bougez pas.

Étonné par la voix de son élève, Rogue tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Il eut un choc quand il aperçu le visage du survivant. Ce dernier était rouge, la bouche légèrement ouverte, un souffle irrégulier s'échappait de ses lèvres. Quand enfin il le fixa, il put y lire un désir inassouvi. Harry se rapprocha et se colla derrière son professeur. Frottant son bas-ventre contre les fesses de Rogue. Ce dernier put sentir l'état d'excitation de son élève, et un flux de désir monta en lui.

-P... Potter, a... arrêtez... ça tout de... suite... murmura le Maître des potions, le souffle haletant.

Harry ignora les paroles de son professeur et continua de se presser contre lui, laissant échapper un cri rauque. La sensation était exquise. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger, voulant plus. De lent va et viens débuta, Rogue suivait Harry dans ses mouvements pervers, ne pouvant empêcher son corps de bouger. Le front du professeur était appuyé contre les pierres froides, les yeux fermés. Serrant les dents pour empêcher tous gémissements de sortir de ses lèvres. Harry de son côté, continuait à mimer l'acte sexuel sur le Maître des potions. Quand il sentit la délivrance arrivé, il accéléra la cadence, donnant des coups de butoir au postérieur du professeur. Rogue fut le premier à venir et ne put retenir un cri de jouissance.

-Haaa...

Harry allait le suivre mais il fut de nouveau stoppé par cette douleur insoutenable dans les reins et arrêta tout mouvement. Sa respiration était saccadée, son corps était brulant. Il était toujours appuyé contre son professeur et se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Une larme s'échappa, glissant le long de sa joue.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas, pardonnez-moi, supplia le jeune garçon.

-Détachez-moi, Potter. Ordonna le Maître des potions d'une voix rauque.

Harry tête baissée, les larmes inondant son visage, fit un pas en arrière. Approchant doucement ses mains tremblantes des liens, il libéra son professeur. Avant que Rogue ne puisse faire quoi ce soit, le jeune homme piqua un sprint, voulant ainsi éviter la colère du Maître des potions. Ses pas l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur de l'école, au bord du lac. La tension toujours existante dans son bas-ventre. Sur le coup, il voulait disparaitre. La honte et la peur des représailles de son professeur, le terrorisait. Tout ça était de la faute du blond. Il s'assoyait sur un petit rocher pas loin de lui, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Ne pouvant plus supporter d'avantage, il éclata en sanglot. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne sursaute en sentant une main sur son épaule.

-Harry ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Interrogea Draco d'une voix inquiète.

-Tout est de ta faute. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?

-Que sait-il passé ? Demanda le blond.

-Je l'ai pratiquement violé, pleura le survivant.

-...

-A cause de cette satanée potion, j'ai failli violer l'homme que j'aime. Gémit-il, les larmes continuant de couler.

-Harry, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura le blond prenant Harry dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses pleures.

-...Je voulais aller... à l'infirmerie... demander de l'aide à Madame Pomfresh mais je suis tombé sur lui dans les couloirs. J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais il m'a couru après. Il a réussi à me rattraper et je me suis jeté sur lui. Je l'ai plaqué au mur, Draco, j'ai voulu me soulager sur lui. Sanglota le survivant.

-Allez, tu ne l'as pas violé. Tu as failli mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Il va me tuer, je veux partir d'ici. Je n'aurai jamais la force de le regarder en face de nouveau.

-Allez, arrête de pleurer, fit le blond en frottant délicatement le dos d'Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il te fera quelque chose. Il n'est pas comme ça.

En entendant ces mots, Harry se remit debout en un éclair.

-Quoi ??? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'écria le survivant.

-Je... Je sais de qui tu es amoureux. Avoua Draco dans un souffle.

-Que... Commença Harry avant d'être coupé.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait des proportions pareilles. Je voulais te donner un coup de main. Je te voyais te languir de lui mais tu ne faisais rien pour que quelque chose change. S'énerva le Serpentard. Je voulais simplement t'aider. Termina-t-il.

-M'aider ?

-Oui, t'aider. Tu es devenu pour moi en l'espace de quelques mois une personne importante. Et j'en avais marre de te voir triste tous les jours. Donc j'ai voulu agir.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Se lamenta Harry.

-Ecoute, le pire que tu risques est le renvoi de l'école pour agression sur un professeur, mais je doute que Rogue aille jusque là. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord que toute l'école apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. S'exclama Draco. Donc ce que tu risques en réalité, et bien, des retenues avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Fit-il en souriant.

-Avec lui ? Jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Je préfère encore le renvoi.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, allons rentrons manger. Fit Draco en se relevant.

-Tu veux que je rentre avec mon p'tit problème qui se trouve en dessous de la ceinture ? Interrogea le survivant.

-Ouais, bon, je vais chercher la nourriture aux cuisines et on mangera ici, ça te va ?

-Ouais. Et Draco, commença Harry, voyant son ami se diriger vers l'entrée de l'école. Merci d'être là.

-De rien, fut les seules mots que prononça le blond.

Quand le repas fut fini, ils s'étendirent tous les deux sur l'herbe fraiche.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter les effets de la potion, demanda Harry.

-Non, je suis désolé. Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout avec la personne que tu aimes. Avoua Draco.

-Merde !!

-Ouais ! Au fait, t'arrives à tenir le coup ?

-Ben, j'essaye. À part que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

-Allez, le cours va commencer dans un quart d'heure, dépêchons-nous si ne voulons pas arriver en retard. Fit le blond avec un mini sourire aux lèvres.

-Quel cours on a ?

-...

-Draco ?

-Potion...

Harry se releva d'un bond, ne voulant absolument pas participer au cours.

-Non, non, j'y vais pas, t'es fou ou quoi ?

-T'as pas le choix !! De plus, tu seras enfin fixé en regardant la réaction qu'il aura. S'exclama Draco.

De mauvaises grâces, Harry suivi le blond qui se dirigeait vers les cachots de l'école. Arrivé à la porte de la classe, ils attendirent que leur professeur vienne ouvrir. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin laissant passer les étudiants. Quand Harry aperçu le Maître des Potions, il baissa automatiquement la tête, évitant à tout prix son regard. Il alla directement s'asseoir au fond de la classe, Draco sur ses pas. Ils sortirent leurs nécessaires, pendant que leur professeur faisait apparaître la potion du jour au tableau.

-Vous avez une heure pour la préparer, je ne veux rien entendre, pas une parole, pas un chuchotement, le premier qui osera interrompre la classe, se verra d'office avec une retenue, suis-je bien clair ?

Tous les étudiants firent un signe de tête. Remarquant que l'humeur du Maître des potions était encore plus exécrable que d'habitude. Harry n'osa pas bouger. Draco parti chercher les ingrédients de la potion pour eux deux, évitant ainsi au survivant de se faire remarquer. Ils commencèrent la mixture, allumant le feu sous le chaudron. Après une heure de préparation, la potion d'Harry était bleu turquoise, comme il l'était indiqué dans son manuel. Il avait réussi. Sa potion était finie. Voulant s'asseoir pour calmer le tremblement de ses jambes, il fut interrompu dans son élan par une voix grave.

-Veuillez rester debout, Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez terminé que vous devez vous vautrer sur votre chaise. Ricana le professeur.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, devoir rester une heure de plus debout lui était impossible. La pression dans son pantalon allait le faire évanouir. Avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Rogue se dirigea vers lui. Se plaçant derrière son élève, il se pencha et poussa son élève pour regarder dans son chaudron. Faisant ainsi cogner légèrement son entre-jambe contre la table. Un gémissement imperceptible pour les autres étudiants sorti de ses lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur l'entendit.

-Un problème, Monsieur Potter ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

-N... Non, Monsieur. Répondit Harry dans un souffle.

La distance entre Harry et son professeur, enflamma de plus belle les reins du survivant. Il avait l'impression que c'était à son tour d'être collé par derrière. Essayant d'éviter le contact, il se rapprocha au maximum de sa table, collant son membre contre cette dernière. Un autre soupir sorti de sa bouche.

-Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur Potter ? Chuchota le Maître des potions.

Harry ne pu répondre à la question. Rogue s'était de nouveau avancé sur le survivant, plaquant son membre gonflé sur ses fesses.

-NON ! S'écria le jeune homme.

-Retenue, Monsieur Potter, ce soir, 20 h dans mon bureau. Fit-il avec un sourire satanique.

-Mais... pourquoi ? Demanda le survivant.

-Les règles étaient simples, j'avais demandé aucun bruit pendant toute la préparation de la potion. Ce n'est pas parce que vous aviez fini, que cette règle ne s'appliquait plus pour vous, Monsieur Potter.

Fixant une dernière fois le survivant dans les yeux, Rogue retourna vers son bureau.

Quand la cloche pour la fin des cours sonna, Harry fut premier à sortir de la classe, voulant s'échapper de l'antre du démon qu'était son professeur. Il passa le restant de l'après-midi dans son lit, ne voulant plus y sortir. Il se foutait royalement des autres cours qu'il pouvait manquer. Quand l'heure de sa retenue arriva, il s'extirpa de son lit. Foutu pour être foutu, allons-y la tête haute, pensa-t-il.

Arrivé devant la porte des cachots, il toqua et attendit la réponse de son professeur. Elle ne fut pas longue.

-Entré !

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Rogue était assis derrière son bureau, corrigeant les devoirs de ses élèves. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il leva enfin la tête.

-Potter, pour votre retenue, vous allez me nettoyer tous les chaudrons, sans magie, cela va sans dire.

Fit le professeur.

-Bien, Monsieur. Répondit Harry.

Ce dernier se dirigea directement vers le fond de la classe, remplissant un seau d'eau, il prit ensuite des éponges pour commencer son travail. Il en avait au moins pour des heures. Comment pourrait-il tenir le coup, alors que son bas-ventre le rappelait à l'ordre.

-Potter, enlevez votre robe, vous pourriez la salir, fit le professeur d'une voix sarcastique.

Harry n'était pas sur de vouloir obéir, s'il enlevait sa robe, Rogue verrait immédiatement son excitation, ce que le jeune homme voulait à tout prix éviter.

-C'est un ordre, Potter ! S'exclama le Maître des potions.

Harry se retourna dos à Rogue et fit ce que ce dernier lui demandait. Recommençant ainsi son travail, sans plus se préoccuper du professeur. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, il frotta sans ménagement les chaudrons, quand il senti un mouvement derrière lui, il stoppa net, sans avoir la force de ce retourner. Le professeur de potion s'était levé et se dirigea vers son élève.

-Et bien, Monsieur Potter, on est fatigué ? Je ne vous ai pas dit d'arrêter ! Continuez votre travail. Ordonna le Maître des lieux.

Harry s'exécuta, reprenant le récurage des chaudrons. Un frisson parcourra tout son corps, quand il ressenti la présence de Rogue juste derrière lui. Un doigt glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui envoyant des petites décharges électriques.

-Monsi... commença le survivant quand il fut coupé par l'homme derrière lui.

-Auriez-vous toujours votre petit problème, Monsieur Potter ? Interrogea-t-il continuant son exploration sur le corps de son élève.

-Je... mais fut-il de nouveau stopper dans son élan. Rogue venait de poser sa main sur son membre durci.

-Haaa... M... Monsieur... souffla Harry.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cet état ?

-H... hier... midi, M... Monsieur. Murmura le survivant. Harry se rendit compte qu'une autre main s'était posée au niveau de son torse. Haaa... Monsieur... arrêtez... Les jambes d'Harry tremblaient de plus en plus, sa respiration était haletante.

Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient déconcertantes. Son bas-ventre était toujours en feu.

-Vous avez réussi à tenir autant de temps ! S'étonna le professeur.

-O... oui... Je suis désolé... pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas pu... m'en empêcher. Souffla-t-il.

Les mains de Rogue étaient toujours en action, l'une déboutonnant la chemise du jeune homme, l'autre massant délicatement son sexe à travers le pantalon.

-Où avez-vous eu cette potion ?

-Comment... savez-vous que c'est à cause... d'une potion ?

-Répondez Potter, où l'avez-vous eu ?

-C'est Draco qui me la fait faire pour notre... défi. Avoua le jeune homme. Je ne savais pas ce que je préparais, j'ai dû la boire quand je l'ai eu finie.

Encore plus étonné que le jeune homme ai pu la préparé, Rogue continua son exploration à l'aide de ses mains.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour la trouver, se demanda tout haut le Maître des potions.

-Je... ne sais pas... Monsieur...

-Je sais que vous ne le savez pas, Potter, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis le seul à savoir qu'elle existe.

-C... Comment... ?

-Je suis le créateur de cette potion. Je l'avais inventée par pur sadisme contre les Gryffondor.

Harry était sous le choc, si Rogue était celui qui l'avait inventé, il connaissait donc les règles pour faire disparaître les effets. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Harry secoua la tête, ne voulant pas répondre à la question. Se doutant de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du Gryffondor, Rogue le retourna de force.

-Pensez-vous que je ferais ceci avec n'importe quels élèves ? Ce que vous avez fait ce matin, si une autre personne avait osé faire cela à votre place, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Comprenez-vous, Potter.

-N... non...

Rogue souffla désespérément.

-Faites un peu fonctionner votre petite tête, Potter. Pourquoi serais-je ici en train de vous toucher, j'aurais pût très bien vous envoyer chez Rusard pour votre retenue, et faire le nécessaire pour que vous ne puissiez plus jamais m'approcher.

-Ce... qui... veut dire que vous... sanglota le survivant.

-Oui, Potter. J'ai des sentiments pour vous. Avoua Rogue.

Harry n'y tenant plus se jeta dans les bras de son professeur. Répétant comme une litanie « je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime,... » Les larmes continuant à couler, mais leurs signification étaient tout autre. Rogue passa ses bras autour du survivant, descendant ses mains sous les fesses de ce dernier, il souleva Harry d'un coup sec.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de s'occuper de votre petit problème, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry n'en menait pas large, ainsi dans les bras de Severus, il se sentait enfin à sa place. Son professeur l'emmena directement dans sa chambre, le déposant doucement sur le lit, comme une fleur fragile. Rogue continuait de fixer Harry, les yeux débordant de désir.

-Êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda ce dernier au survivant.

-Oh... oui... Severus... soupira le jeune homme, tendant les bras pour attraper son professeur par la nuque, pour l'attirer à lui. Harry déposa pudiquement un petit baiser sur les commissures des lèvres du Maître des potions. Cédant à cette proposition si séduisante, Rogue se jeta sur la bouche de son étudiant, léchant, mordillant. Harry ne peut retenir un soupir et le professeur en profita pour approfondir son baiser, explorant de la langue tous les recoins de cette bouche si tentatrice. De ses mains, ce dernier retira rapidement la chemise et le pantalon de son élève. Une main taquine vint se poser sur le membre gorgé de désir du jeune homme. Un râle puissant se fit entendre dans la pièce, perdu dans cet océan de sensations, le survivant bougea des hanches, voulant plus de contact avec cette main expérimentée.

-Doucement gamin impatient, on a tout notre temps, murmura Severus,

La langue de Severus descendit le long du torse du jeune homme, venant titiller les tétons durcis par le plaisir. Il prit enfin à plein main sa verge tendue, faisant des mouvements de hauts en bas.

-Haaa... ouii... encore... fit le Gryffondor, jetant sa tête en arrière sous le flux de sensation.

-Patience, ce n'est que le début.

La bouche du professeur continuait son exploration, descendant de plus en plus bas. Léchant, suçant chaque centimètre de peau du jeune homme. Arrivé devant le membre tendu, il souffla délicatement dessus, envoyant des petites décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale du survivant.

-S... S'il vous plait, Severus... supplia le jeune homme.

Cédant aux supplications de son élève, le professeur déposa le bout de sa langue sur son gland rougit d'excitation.

-Oh... oui... plus... gémit le Gryffondor.

Le professeur n'y tenant plus, englouti son sexe jusqu'à la garde. Un cri de pur plaisir s'échappa de la bouche du survivant. S'agrippant aux draps, tournant sa tête de gauche à droite tellement la sensation était exquise. Roque bougea de plus en plus vite, mordillant, léchant, aspirant le membre d'Harry. C'en était trop pour le Gryffondor qui hurlait de plaisir. Rogue sentant la jouissance du jeune homme approcher accéléra ses mouvements, enfonçant de plus belle le sexe du brun jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Et c'est dans un cri de pure jouissance que le survivant se libéra enfin dans la bouche de son professeur. Rogue se redressa, fixant son élève alanguit sur le lit.

-Vous sentez-vous mieux ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

Ce dernier essaya de reprendre son souffle après cette douce libération.

-O... Oui. Répondit-il, regardant son professeur les yeux mi-clos.

Rogue était toujours à genoux à côté de lui et c'est ainsi que le survivant pût remarquer l'état d'excitation de son professeur. Il se sentit de nouveau durcir mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus les effets de la potion. Rapprochant le Maître des potions, il l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Le voulez-vous vraiment ? murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Oui, je le veux. Fût les derniers mots du survivant.

Continuant à embrasser avec fougue le Gryffondor, Rogue se plaça entre ses jambes, une main caressant l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme. Un doigt vint titiller l'entrée d'Harry. Ce dernier se tortillait pour avoir encore plus de contacts. Il le sentit enfin glisser à l'intérieur de lui. La sensation était étrange, pas douloureuse, mais étrange. Harry gémit quand son professeur commença à bouger doucement en lui. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir l'espace pour sa venue. Un troisième arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Harry perdit la tête, bougeant son corps, venant à la rencontre de ces doigts qui le torturaient. Quand Rogue jugea que son élève était assez préparé, il retira ses doigts. Se déshabillant rapidement, relevant les jambes du jeune homme, il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de cet antre jusque là inviolée par quiconque.

Le Maître des potions commença à pénétrer le Gryffondor doucement, millimètre par millimètre, s'interrompant à chaque grimace de douleur du jeune homme, ne voulant pas le blesser. Quand il fût complètement à l'intérieur d'Harry, Rogue laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Dés qu'il sentit que son élève était assez détendu, il entama de lent va et viens, ressortant complètement pour le pénétrer de nouveau. Harry gémissait, criait. Suppliant son professeur d'aller plus vite.

-S'il vous plait, plus... haleta le jeune homme.

Obéissant aux suppliques du Gryffondor, le Maître des potions accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant en lui, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à venir frapper sa prostate. Envoyant le survivant au septième ciel.

-Haaa ouii... encore... supplia le Gryffondor sentant le sexe de son amant, se retirer et s'enfoncer de plus en plus fort, martelant à chaque passage ce point qui le faisait divaguer. Ah... Severus... je vais jouir... bafouilla ce dernier.

Harry fût le premier à venir dans un cri d'extase, se répandant sur le ventre de son professeur. Ce dernier sentant l'anneau de chaire se serrer sur son membre, se libéra dans l'intimité du jeune homme dans un gémissement rauque.

Le Maître des potions se retira et se laissa glisser à côté d'Harry, se lançant à tous les deux un sort de nettoyage, il agrippa le jeune homme par la taille pour le coller à lui.

-Je vous aime, murmura le jeune homme somnolant dans ses bras.

-Je vous aime aussi, n'en doutez jamais, lui répondit Severus l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête.

Et c'est ainsi enlacé, qu'ils s'endormirent, chacun le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, le grincement de la porte de leur chambre les réveilla tous les deux. Relevant leurs têtes dans cette direction, il pût voir une tignasse blonde s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

-Ha ben c'est pas trop tôt, leur lança Draco dont ses cheveux avaient repoussés miraculeusement pendant la nuit. Alors, cette partie de jambe en l'air c'était comment ?

-DRACO fit d'une même voix les deux hommes couchés dans le lit.

Le blond se sauva en quatrième vitesse, ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de ces derniers mais on pouvait toujours entendre son rire régner sur le château endormi.

Fin


End file.
